1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a reproduction apparatus.
2. Related Background Art
As an example of such reproduction apparatus, there is already known an image reproduction apparatus capable of reproducing image signals of plural recorded frequency bands, such as a video tape recorder, and, in the reproduction of image signals in such apparatus, it is already known to discriminate the recorded frequency band and to effect a process matching the recording mode thereby reproducing the image. Conventionally said discrimination of the recording mode is conducted whenever the recording area of the recording medium is changed.
However, in such apparatus in which the frequency band of the image signal recorded in the recording area is discriminated at every change of the recording area and the characteristic of the demodulator is matched to the carrier frequency, an unstable output is generated at the change of the characteristic of the demodulator, thus causing perturbation in the image of a monitor unit for reproducing said image signal as a visible image, for example by inducing an error in the function of the synchronization separating circuit of the monitor unit.
An increased rate of said changes reduces the interval of image distortions, so that the image distortion on the monitor becomes more marked and unacceptable.
Also in the above-explained conventional apparatus in which the discrimination of the recording mode is conducted at every change of the recording area, there is required a certain time for said discrimination, and, in case of a mode change, the signal is processed with another mode until such change actually takes place, so that the quality of the output image becomes deteriorated. Also in case the recording mode is displayed, the switching of such display is inevitably delayed.